


Rude

by Crosseyra



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AU, BL, Drama, Infidelidad, M/M, Romance, homosexual explícito, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosseyra/pseuds/Crosseyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki está conmocionada; Inaho, su pequeño hermano, va a casarse con Asseylum Saazbaum, la hija adoptiva de un hombre excéntrico. Para la boda, el hermano de la novia vuelve del extranjero para acompañarla en los preparativos. Kaizuka Inaho nunca se lo hubiera esperado; Slaine Saazbaum ha acaparado toda su atención. "Deja de mirarme; es incómodo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Que la justicia se haga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloomyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BloomyLee).



> Disclaimer: El mundo de AldnoahZero y sus personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**I**

**A** maral Kennedy, una reconocida modelo estadounidense, está en las pantallas del canal ocho promocionando la ropa de la marca Vers en lo que Kaizuka Yuki, una suboficial del ejército japonés, deja caer su taza con café cargado al piso del apartamento.

—¿Qué?

Las palabras salieron de repente, secas, ahogadas, en lo que intentaba tragarse los últimos restos de café que le quedaban en la garganta. Miró a su hermano con la mueca más pasmada y desconcertada que podría haber articulado en su vida, incapaz de moverse, tan conmocionada que apenas podía fleccionar los dedos rígidos de sus manos. Inaho, con el semblante impasible de siempre, se adelantó a levantar los trozos desperdigados de la taza destrozada a los pies de su hermana.

—Voy a casarme. —pronunció quedamente. —Eso es lo que dije.

La morena se llevó una mano al pecho, como si estuviera escuchando la peor calamidad de todas. Su pequeño hermano, el renacuajo de Inaho que había resultado ser un valiente genio y muy popular entre las chicas, iba a contraer matrimonio con, suponía, su novia de hace un año. Era tan difícil de creer que le resultaba una broma de mal gusto.

Por favor, Inaho Kaizuka nunca se comprometería a tan temprana edad.

¿Verdad?

—¿Estás realmente consciente de lo que estás diciéndome, Inaho? —le espetó Yuki, logrando desplazarse apenas; al final optando por aferrar las palmas a la mesa del comedor al no verse preparada para mantenerse en pie por sí sola.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho alguna tontería, Yuki-nee?

—¡Un montón de veces! —gritó la mujer, exasperada. —Naho-kun, esto no es un maldito videojuego online o uno de tus exámenes exagerados de la universidad. ¡Estamos hablando de matrimonio! ¡De casarse! De bebés y esas cosas... ¡No puedes decirlo como si nada!

Inaho depositó los restos de losa al interior del bote de basura, yendo rápidamente por una escoba para barrer los residuos sobrantes. Su hermana intentó darle alcance, pero estaba tan entumecida por la noticia que apenas le fue posible mover un dedo.

—Selum-san ya ha aceptado; aunque quieras ya no hay mucho que hacer.

La suboficial le atisbó por breves segundos. La muchacha le agradaba; Asseylum era una señorita hermosa, simpática y destacada, pero le costaba dejarlo ir. Celos de hermana mayor o no, Yuki se desplomó sobre la silla del comedor.

—A eso me refiero. —señaló, contrariada. —Lo estás diciendo como si habláramos de cuál juego de vasos hay que comprar o cuánto gastar en mercadería para el mes. No pintas como alguien que está diciéndole a su hermana mayor que va a casarse con una señorita de clase dentro de... ¿Cuándo dijiste?

—El primero de Abril.

—¡Un mes, Inaho! —golpeó la mesa en desacuerdo, quejándose a viva voz, esperanzada de que con eso haría reaccionar al menor de los Kaizuka. Error. —Es demasiado pronto. ¿No puedes esperar un año o dos? ¡Termina la universidad, al menos!

—No hace mayor diferencia casarme ahora o más tarde; de todas formas terminará siendo con Selum-san.

Las palabras de Inaho destilaban determinación, y precisamente fue eso lo que terminó por desinflar las protestas de la mujer. Las réplicas cesaron, Yuki dejó caer sus manos sobre la corteza de la mesa al mirar detenidamente al chico que empeñaba su tiempo en barrer el suelo del apartamento.

Le costaba creer que había pasado tanto desde que Inaho nació.

Veintitrés años no deberían haber transcurrido tan rápida y efímeramente para ella.

Suspiró, resignándose.

—Puedes arrepentirte de esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—La amo. —contestó velozmente, volteándose hacia su hermana. Yuki vio osadía y voluntad en los ojos rojizos de Inaho. —Estoy enamorado de Asseylum. Quiero una familia con ella, una vida estable.

Sí, el tiempo es extrañamente ligero.

—Lo sé, Naho-kun. —aseguró con suavidad la morena, limpiando los restos de café derramado del piso para así enmendar la taza destrozada. —Créeme que lo sé.

Inaho le miró por el rabillo del ojo, un poco decepcionado por las reacciones de su hermana; esperaba otra cosa de su parte. Hace un año era ella quien siempre le hostigaba y le codeaba el brazo para que diera un paso con lo que respectaba a Asseylum, y ahora parecía demasiado reacia al tema. Yuki siempre fue fácil de entender, y en realidad lo seguía siendo, pero esto podría considerarse como un bonus que sus cálculos no pronosticaron.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Yuki-nee? —espetó, ligeramente contrariado. —Calculé que serías la primera persona en estar feliz.

La suboficial Kaizuka no supo bien cómo responder. Era verdad, debería estar feliz por su pequeño hermano, por el niño genio que nunca fue bueno socializando pero que, a pesar de todo, era tan popular con las mujeres que llegaba a ser legendario. Por el mocoso que se la pasaba desmontando, estudiando y reconstruyendo sus juguetes en vez de usarlos como venía especificado en la caja del producto. Por el universitario independiente que se había vuelto.

Debería estar saltando en un pie porque contraería matrimonio con Asseylum Saazbaum, la hija menor del hombre que era la cabecilla de la compañía Vers. Una señorita en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra.

Un dama de clase.

¿Por qué demonios tenía un mal sabor en la boca?

—Solo tengo un mal presentimiento. —admitió mientras enjuagaba el paño, Inaho atisbándole con el rostro sereno de siempre. —Déjalo, son cosas mías.

Naho-kun no hizo ningún movimiento en falso en lo que Yuki se volteaba con las manos húmedas, encarando a su hermano. Le sonrió radiantemente y se lanzó a apretujarlo entre sus brazos.

—Felicidades, Inaho.

El menor de los Kaizuka esbozó una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

**II**

—¿Crees que esté bien?

—Tarde o temprano estará feliz.

—¿Te parece una persona feliz? —ironizó Rayeth, dirigiéndose a Calm como si fuera el más grandísimo idiota del mundo. Probablemente lo era, porque no tenía popularidad con las chicas y estaba por reprobar el semestre en la universidad.

Sí, un idiota con todas sus letras.

Calm Craftman se encogió de hombros; había sido un comentario al aire, sin la más mínima intención de ofender. Intentaba ayudar, aunque sea con sus palabras absurdas, a la pobre chica que se había derrumbado completamente al saber la buena nueva, tratando de subirle el ánimo. Nina, quien se consideraba a sí misma la mejor amiga de la desdichada muchacha, no sabía qué hacer.

Tumbada sobre el césped del campus, Inko no hacía otra cosa que murmurar, quejarse y lloriquear para sí misma ante la expectante mirada de sus amigos. Estaba completamente deshecha, con el poco maquillaje que siempre se aplicaba ligeramente diluido gracias a sus lágrimas, con fuerzas para arrastrarse apenas. Su humor, hace quince minutos, se había ido por el garete.

Inaho se comprometió con Asseylum.

Su vida no podía ser más mierda en ese momento.

—Inko, en cualquier momento llegará Inaho. ¿Quieres que te vea así? —le recordó Rayeth, mirando en derredor por si lograba captar la silueta baja de Kaizuka y la cabellera resplandecientemente rubia de su novia.

—Ya no me importa. —rugió, ahogándose con su saliva. Sollozó un poco y golpeó la tierra con un puño. —Va a casarse. ¡A casarse! ¡Con la princesa de Vers! ¡¿Entiendes lo que eso le hace a mi autoestima?!

—Creí que habías superado eso.

—¿Cómo podría superar un beso luego de años de estar enamorada de ese... ese...? ¡Ah!

Nina y Calm se miraron; ambos sabían perfectamente lo doloroso e impactante que resultaba el compromiso de Inaho para Inko, quien irónicamente también desempeñaba el papel de su mejor amiga. La cosa no pintaría tan mal para Amifumi si ese beso nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Fue a principios del año anterior, cuando Rayeth aún no había sido transferida a Shinawara y Asseylum no había ingresado a la universidad estatal. En una fiesta de las distintas fraternidades, Inko e Inaho se besaron a la luz de la luna en la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos de quince pisos. El muchacho gustaba de la chica, e Inko estaba más que enamorada de su mejor amigo para esas alturas; Nina y Calm los figuraban como una bonita pareja.

Nunca llegaron a ser algo más.

Una semana después, cuando Inaho estaba por invitarla a salir, apareció Asseylum Saazbaum. No cursaban el mismo año y no compartían asignaturas, pero sí coincidían en talleres y actividades extracurriculares, y tres meses luego de conocerse comenzaron a salir.

Un año más tarde se comprometieron. Inaho Kaizuka y Asseylum Saazbaum iban a casarse.

Honestamente para todos era difícil de digerir.

—Dios mío, Asseylum Saazbaum. ¡Una Saazbaum! —exclamó Craftman, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Nina. —No puedo creerlo.

Rayeth Areash le dio el voto a favor.

—Inaho jugó bien sus cartas.

—Rayeth, lo haces sonar como si se fuera a casar por el prestigio. Todos sabemos que Inaho cayó redondito por ella.

—Seylum-san también parece muy feliz. —comentó Nina, manoteando con pena a aquella destrozada Inko tendida sobre el suelo al caer en la cuenta de cierto detalle.

Calm le miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque allí viene. —señaló Klein hacia el arco triunfal de entrada del campus, donde la figura de Inaho Kaizuka junto a la delicada y hermosa Asseylum se adentraban en el territorio de la universidad.

Inko apartó la cara del césped y dirigió raudamente sus ojos granate espantada hacia la entrada, con el corazón desbocado al notar que, efectivamente, su mejor amigo y su novia se acercaban avanzando con paso parsimonioso hacia el interior del recinto. Se irguió de un salto, sacudiéndose la ropa y echando a correr hacia la facultad de medicina mientras Nina cubría su huida.

No podía presentarse ante el castaño con una pinta tan deplorable.

Desapareció sin dejar el más mínimo rastro que delatara que se había pasado los últimos quince minutos llorando desconsolada sobre el césped del campus a vista y paciencia de medio mundo.

Inaho, con la mano de su prometida rodeándole el brazo, acudió al encuentro con el grupo. Asseylum les saludó cordialmente con esa radiante sonrisa suya y sus grandes y alegres ojos turquesa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y correspondiendo los gestos que le regalaban los demás. El menor de los Kaizuka, por su parte, se limitó a inspeccionar su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Inko? —preguntó, recalcando la ausencia de un rostro importante.

Nina se trabó la lengua intentando hallar una excusa. Fue Calm quien salvó el día.

—Se siente un poco mal; para el segundo periodo es seguro que podrá reponerse. —afirmó el chico con una seguridad contundente. Kaizuka pareció satisfecho con ello. —¡Inaho, campeón! Te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh?

—Muchas felicidades a ambos. —Nina les celebró con un entusiasmado abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, Nina-san.

Asseylum siempre era así, educada y cordial, pero no por eso menos amable y sincera.

Rayeth, manteniendo un silencio connotado, atisbó a Inaho hondamente, analizándolo, buscando arrepentimiento o alguna clase de sentimiento confuso en su mirada. No halló nada más que la serenidad acostumbrada y la neutralidad en sus facciones. Areash, como un dote especial, había aprendido a desglosar las expresiones del castaño en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y, tal como Yuki había presentido, consideraba que la unión entre ambos era un verdadero error.

Jugó bien sus cartas, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría haber apostado al caballo equivocado.

Rayeth no opinaba que la indicada era Inko, porque honestamente no lo era, pero así como Inko no era su persona, Asseylum tampoco. Faltaba alguien en la ecuación, un ente que resultaba ser la pieza carente en el tablero y que ni ella ni Inaho estaban viendo. ¿Nina? No. ¿Calm? Ni de coña. ¿Ella misma? Ya tenía los ojos puestos en otro individuo.

¿Quién, entonces?

No podría decirlo a ciencia cierta en esas circunstancias.

Fue cuando el grupo comenzó a dispersarse que Rayeth escuchó algo con interés. Apenas dando unos pasos para alejarse, se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar a oírlo.

—Pasado el mediodía Slaine llegará a Shinawara. —reveló Seylum a su prometido, entusiasmada. —¿Vendrás con papá al aeropuerto para recogerle?

—Es tu hermano, ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió con alegría.

—Sé que se llevarán muy bien; Slaine tiene una mente tan aguda como la tuya. Tengo la esperanza que harán buenas migas al instante.

No fue capaz de captar la respuesta de Inaho, sin embargo, no fue necesario.

De todas formas ya tenía un mal presentimiento anudado en la boca del estómago.

**III**

Inaho Kaizuka se consideraba a sí mismo una persona paciente, discreta y muy serena, sin embargo, haber estado esperando alrededor de tres horas en un aeropuerto atestado sentado junto a su prometida y su futuro suegro podía acabar con la temple de cualquiera. El señor Saazbaum, por motivos empresariales, se retiró antes alegando atender asuntos de la compañía, pero le encomendó a Seylum dejarle el recado a su hijo de que telefoneara en cuanto pudiera.

Ahora solo eran ellos dos, esperando impacientes la llegada a la pista cinco de aterrizaje del avión donde Slaine Saazbaum viajaba en primera clase. Quizás era culpa de la Torre de control, del mal tiempo o la falta de gasolina; el punto era que Inaho ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse de revisar una y otra vez los gráficos y los planos estructurales de un A-0 Kataphraktos; el supuesto avión último modelo en el que el hermano de su prometida viajaba. Cosa rara; él nunca terminaba por fastidiarse de chequear sistemas.

Asseylum, notando su casi imperceptible molestia, intentó apaciguar el ambiente.

—De seguro está por llegar. —le sonrió la muchacha, apenada. Inaho calculó que esa era la tercera vez que escuchaba lo mismo en menos de una hora.

—Tres horas de retraso podría deberse a la falla de una turbina, o problemas en el sistema de navegación. —comentó, pasando las páginas de los planos con un dedo sobre el panel de su tablet. —Puede haberse averiado y tuvieron que aterrizar de emergencia en algún otro país de camino a Japón.

—¿No se nos habría informado desde la administración? —cuestionó inocentemente la rubia.

Inaho continuó repasando los documentos.

—Administración probablemente se lo está guardando hasta que el avión ingrese en territorio japonés.

Asseylum no dijo nada; en estos casos siempre era mejor confiar en las corazonadas de su novio.

Inaho continuó delizando los dedos sobre la pantalla táctil, hasta que desvió los ojos rojizos hacia Asseylum; la chica le observaba con una sonrisa divertida, radiante, alegre. La mirada turquesa le brillaba de emoción.

Todo lo contrario a Kaizuka.

Quizás fue por esa misma contraparte que Inaho había terminado por enamorarse de ella. Asseylum Saazbaum Vers Allusia era todo lo que él, claramente, no era.

Se acercó a ella sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro; Seylum se encogió de hombros ante la cercanía repentina. Fue cuando sintió los labios de Inaho presionar los suyos que correspondió el gesto, acunando las mejillas del castaño entre sus manos blanquecinas y refinadas. No hubo intromisiones repentinas ni movimientos osados; solo un cálido beso que sirvió de aliciente para el sentimiento que anidaba en el pecho de ambos.

Y la magia se rompió. Alguien carraspeó sobre su cabeza, alguien que se oía claramente molesto. Asseylum no hizo más que ahogarse en desconcierto cuando Slaine Saazbaum se cruzó de brazos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, en lo que atisbaba a Inaho hondamente y con cierto descontento.

Hermanos sobreprotectores; Inaho los conocía bien.

Y si esperaba que Slaine tuviera algún rasgo distintivo que compartiera con su hermana, estaba realmente equivocado. Lejos de incluso parecerse a su padre, Slaine Saazbaum poseía su propia esencia. De cabello rubio cenizo y ojos aguamarina, el hijo mayor de la casa Saazbaum no tenía ningún parentesco físico con su familia.

De hecho, ninguno de los tres se parecían entre sí. Era consciente de que Asseylum era adoptada, sin embargo, Slaine era otra historia.

Slaine siempre había sido otra historia en el conjunto Saazbaum.

Se miraron mutuamente, analizando al otro con ojos agudos y penetrante. Inaho tomaba notas mentales de los gestos del muchacho, y en verdad para él era como leer un libro abierto. Expresivo, fácilmente elocuente y, quizás, pasional, porque su mirada destilaba a viva voz cuánto lo aborrecía en ese preciso instante.

Inaho Kaizuka fue odiado por Slaine Saazbaum desde el primer segundo que se conocieron.

—A-Ah... —Asseylum, avergonzada por la situación, decidió dispersar la tensión en el ambiente. —Hermano, él es...

—Inaho. —respondió rápidamente el castaño, extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio. —Kaizuka Inaho.

—Slaine Saazbaum. —dijo, estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida con cierto recelo.

—Lo sé; Seylum-san habla mucho de ti.

—¿Seylum? —Slaine observó de reojo a la rubia, quien solo sonrió encogiendo los hombros. El chico le devolvió el gesto. —Lindo apodo.

Inaho, manteniendo la expresión impertérrita de siempre en su rostro, llegó a una certera conclusión.

Slaine Saazbaum era un idiota sobreprotector obsesionado con su prometida.

Y también alguien que le había despertado un inusual interés.


	2. Algo sobre Abril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine ha acaparado toda la atención de Inaho, sin embargo, el chico es reacio a entablar una conversación y es esquivo con su propia familia. Incluso conociendo los riesgos, Kaizuka está dispuesto a cruzar la línea por descubrir los motivos del muchacho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**I**

**E** n los últimos minutos que quedaban antes de las nueve de la noche, Slaine se retiró a su antigua habitación en la casa Saazbaum bajo la mirada escrutadora de Inaho. Reunida toda la familia Saazbaum conocida por Asseylum, habían extendido la invitación a Kaizuka para que se quedara a cenar con ellos, principalmente por insistencia del cabecilla de la casa, quien aceptaba a Inaho como su hijo desde hace ya tres meses. Luego de la pequeña situación en el aeropuerto, las cosas no habían marchado del todo bien.

Slaine le despreciaba rotundamente.

Inaho era una persona paciente, directa, sincera y bastante racionalista, y consideraba que las malas impresiones de ambos y el mal humor del chico hacia su persona no era algo justo para su relación de cuñados. Kaizuka era el prometido de Asseylum, y estaba en su real derecho a besar a su futura esposa cuando se le diera la regalada gana. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con hermanos mayores sobreprotectores, y creía que podría manejar a Slaine tan bien como para dejar las cosas por las buenas.

 _Error; el chico era un caso perdido_.

Y eso molestaba a Inaho, porque él no estaba habituado a errar en sus cálculos tan asiduamente en circunstancias normales. Creyó poder lidiar con los celos, con la atención excesiva, con los escándalos innecesarios, incluso discutir por estupideces como  _«No eres el indicado para estar con Asseylum»._

Pero no estaba preparado para luchar contra la indiferencia.

Sí, Slaine Saazbaum actuaba como si Inaho Kaizuka no existiera en el universo.

Algo así como:  _«En este mundo no cabemos los dos»._

Era una maldita declaración de guerra.

Tener una buena relación con la familia de su novia era fundamental para todo veinteañero japonés en vías de casarse y, para lograrlo, necesitaba primero construir un vínculo entre sí; ser ignorado no era un buen comienzo ni un buen ejemplo del concepto.

¿Qué hacer? Ser amable—a su manera, claro—no estaba funcionando. Tal vez solo debía apegarse a los consejos de Yuki-nee en estos temas y darle su espacio al muchacho para digerir todo, sin embargo, Inaho no se sentaría a esperar hasta haber agotado todas las opciones.

Iba a hacer que la familia Saazbaum lo acogiera en su totalidad.

No le preocupaba lo que fueran capaces de pensar sobre su persona; normalmente era un individuo ampliamente tolerante con las opiniones y conjeturas ajenas, quizás un poco insensible en ese aspecto; pero se notaba a lenguas que Asseylum estaba comenzando a inquietarse inútilmente. Era más que obvio que ella había notado la tensión, y probablemente el señor Saazbaum también, y no necesitaba agregar más carga sobre los hombros de la muchacha; con los preparativos de la boda el peso era más que suficiente.

Establecer una relación cordial con Slaine; esa era la meta.

Mal que mal terminaría siendo su propia familia desde el primero de Abril.

Viendo desaparecer la cabellera rubia ceniza de Slaine del comedor, Inaho se volteó hacia Seylum mientras se llevaba una cucharada de caldo a la boca. La chica le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo apenas y ligeramente sonrosada, sabiendo que algo estaba por ser dicho.

—Slaine-san no parece muy cómodo. —dijo el castaño sin grandes rodeos, sin ninguna real expresión en el rostro.

 **(1)** Vladimir Saazbaum levantó los ojos marrones de su plato, elevando las cejas apenas, y esbozando una ligera sonrisa en los labios como si lo que acabara de escuchar no fuera algo nuevo o relevante. Le pareció extraño que el padre pasara por alto la conducta del hijo, y optó por probar suerte con Asseylum, a quien atisbó con semblante neutro. La muchacha alzó la comisura de la boca y, aunque se veía apenada, no parecía sorprendida o altamente preocupada por ello.

Las conjeturas de Inaho llegaron a un punto en concreto; la incomodidad de Slaine era algo frecuente.

Seylum, adelantándose a sus dudas, posó una mano cálida sobre su brazo.

—No es muy hablador con personas que no conoce, pero dale su tiempo y comenzará a compartir más con nosotros.

—No parece de la clase tímida de persona.

—Más que tímido, es reservado y un poco desconfiado. —interrumpió Saazbaum, llevándose una cucharada de caldo a la boca y limpiándose los restos con la servilleta de tela ante la mirada de Inaho. —Desde que llegó a esta casa Slaine nunca logró adaptarse bien; amó inmediatamente a Asseylum como su hermana pequeña, pero no le gustaba estar aquí. Supongo que para un niño de su edad le fue imposible el cambio de ambiente.

Kaizuka procesó rápidamente la información en su cabeza.

Slaine no vivió siempre en esta casa.

Asseylum estuvo aquí antes que él.

No se conocían entre sí.

El parecido entre Vladimir, Asseylum y Slaine es nulo.

Todo colisionó en una verdad irremisible para Inaho.

—No es su primogénito biológico. —afirmó, dejando los cubiertos a un lado, desistiendo de su apetito ante un tema de mayor interés. Incluso para Inaho, era singular la manera en que Slaine Saazbaum cobraba relevancia para su curiosidad.

Atractivo; Slaine era un atractivo muy peculiar, desde su aspecto físico hasta su particular forma de ser. Sobreprotector, silencioso, pasional, desconfiado, de mirada cargada de sentimiento; hasta ahora esa eran las facetas que había visto de él, y le causaban un profundo interés.

_Tanto como para ser descaradamente entrometido._

Saazbaum sonrió condescendiente.

—No tengo esposa, Inaho-kun.

Y era verdad. Del año que llevaba conociendo al cabeza de la familia, nunca había oído hablar de una mujer, una madre o una cónyugue. Asseylum era de por sí reservada con los temas familiares, y había llegado a la conclusión de que, en realidad, solo era un tema tabú entre los Saazbaum. Nadie hablaba de una madre o una esposa, o incluso de una novia del señor Vladimir, y tal vez nunca sería el momento adecuado para comenzar a hacerlo.

Por ello le tomó un poco desprevenido el oír por primera vez y abiertamente que, efectivamente, no había una figura femenina de autoridad de la casa y que tanto Slaine como Asseylum eran adoptados.

Solo era ellos tres.

Asseylum pinchó con el tenedor la ensalada César del plato propio, sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Slaine fue adoptado por papá un año después de mí, y congeniamos rápidamente. Le encantaba que jugáramos en el jardín, pero nunca al interior de la casa. Es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Se hostigaba aquí dentro.

Inaho le atisbó con atención, dirigiendo su mirada rojiza rápidamente al señor Saazbaum cuando este llamó su atención con sus palabras.

—El padre de Slaine fue un conocido mío que salvó mi pellejo una vez. —admitió, tomando un sorbo de la copa de vino a un costado. —Cuando el doctor Troyard falleció, no dudé en hacerme cargo de su hijo.

—Slaine Troyard. —afirmó Inaho, degustando el nombre entre sus labios delgados con lentitud, saboreando cada letra.

Saazbaum esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

—El apellido Saazbaum lo acogió a los ocho años. No le gusta usarlo, así que probablemente los demás lo conozcan como un Troyard.

Inaho calló, Saazbaum también, y Asseylum no quiso agregar nada más sobre el tema. Rápidamente la conversación afloró fluidamente por otro rumbo, olvidando que hace minutos atrás la plática se había centrado en Troyard. Si Inaho quiso saber algo más sobre lo que respectaba a Slaine, su oportunidad se perdió junto con el interés de la familia Saazbaum por seguir charlando sobre él.

Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho.

El gigantesco parásito de la curiosidad ya se había inmiscuido silenciosamente por su sistema, y aunque sabía poner en práctica muy bien el arte de detener sus ansias cuando la cuestión amenazaba con descontrolarse, estaba vez lo pilló demasiado tarde. Quería saber de Slaine, de ese atractivo tan particular que lo envolvía, y descubrir a qué se debía tan repentino interés por él.

No se agradaban mutuamente, pero Inaho era tolerante y abierto a las mil y un posibilidades en cualquier situación. Bueno con los cálculos y la física, Inaho Kaizuka nunca erraba en sus predicciones. No era precisamente serio, sí inexpresivo y un completo incompetente a la hora de exteriorizar sus emociones, sin embargo, jamás ese detalle suyo le había jugado tan en contra como hoy.

Necesitaba explayarse.

No con Asseylum, sino con Slaine.

Lo necesitaba para que Troyard también lo hiciera, y se enterara de lo que causaba esa molestia del chico contra su persona. Tenía vagas ideas e hipótesis, por supuesto, pero no era suficiente.

Otra prueba con qué respaldarse y mejorar la situación.

Fue precisamente eso lo que orilló a Inaho a rondar por la casa en lo que Asseylum y el señor Saazbaum solicitaban un momento a solas. Vagando por el interior de un hogar que podría decirse conocía de memoria, el castaño se decidió por buscar y encontrar la actual localización de Slaine y descubrir qué hace tan interesante el silencio del chiquillo.

Le encontró; la habitación que siempre se había mantenido cerrada con llave (y quizás cerradura magnética) desde que Inaho la conocía ahora se hallaba ligeramente abierta; una rendija de luz amarillenta y desabrida cortando la oscuridad del pasillo y un murmullo de música revoloteando al interior.

El cuarto cerrado a rajatabla era, en realidad, la habitación de Slaine Saazbaum.

Se asomó por el resquicio entre la puerta y el marco; dentro las maletas del muchacho seguían intactas en el piso, la cama perfectamente tendida y el mismo Slaine recargado contra el respaldo de una silla giratoria con un par de audífonos en la cabeza conectados a su teléfono celular. El rubio cenizo tenía la música a todo volumen, el murmullo era fuerte, y lo confirmó cuando dio leves golpecitos a la madera de la puerta y Troyard no movió un solo músculo de su lugar.

Aprovechando de pasar inadvertido, ingresó cauteloso en el cuarto. Era simple y sobrio como el suyo, de paredes blancas sin ninguna mancha y piso flotante recientemente aseado. Quizás se debía a que el chico había estado fuera del país durante un par de años, sin embargo, algo le decía que, de hecho, Slaine era del tipo ordenado y organizado con sus pertenencias.

Se le acercó sigilosamente, a sus espaldas, sacando partido de los ojos aguamarina cerrados del muchacho, y se dedicó por inspeccionar las dimensiones del cuarto. Era pequeña, lo suficientemente amplia para que cupiera una cama, un armario y un escritorio y se fuera capaz de transitar por ella. El bisbiseo de una música pop a todo lo que dar se escabullía por el aire en lo que la respiración un poco forzada de Slaine se expandía por la habitación.

De pronto el ritmo cesó, Slaine se quitó los audífonos y presionó su espalda con rabia contra el respaldo de la butaca, resollando cosas que resultaron ser inentendibles para Inaho. Fue esa la oportunidad que el castaño encontró para hacerse notar.

—Desde que conozco esta casa, esta habitación se había mantenido cerrada. —Slaine pegó un salto, el ritmo cardiaco disparándose vertiginosamente en su pecho, levantándose de un brinco y sujetándose del mesón del escritorio. —No imaginé que sería tu habitación.

Se dio vuelta con prisa, sonrojado a más no poder y con el fastidio escalándole el cuerpo al caer en la cuenta de que, quien había osado interrumpirle en su propio cuarto, era nada más ni nada menos que Kaizuka Inaho.

Frunció el ceño, molesto, y apoyó la espalda baja contra la madera del escritorio.

—¿No te estás tomando muchas libertades, Inaho-kun? —escupió Slaine, haciendo un especial énfasis en lo último.

Inaho, con expresión inmutable, se mantuvo firme y fue directo al grano.

—¿Quieres que deje a tu hermana?

—Quiero estar cómodo y tranquilo en mi cuarto, si no te molesta. —exigió el rubio, encogiendo los hombros en plan defensivo ante la presencia del castaño.

Inaho asintió levemente.

—Prometo no hacer ruido.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —gargajeó Troyard, con su paciencia al límite, atisbando al contrario con una mirada fría y desdeñante.

Inaho no terminaba de entenderlo realmente. ¿Qué había de mal en él? ¿Qué había de interesante con el muchacho?

Analizó a Slaine con velocidad, haciendo acopio de toda la información que había recopilado del rubio hasta ahora. Estaba enojado, irritado y, lejos de ignorarlo o fingir indiferencia, estaba siendo descortés. Slaine no lo era; sí obviaba la existencia de Inaho, sin embargo, ahora estaba descargando su rabia en él.

La rigidez de su cuerpo delataba el hecho que estaba bajo mucha presión.

Y se le ocurrió la mejor solución posible.

—Te invito a mi casa.

—¿Qué?

—No estás cómodo aquí. —declaró Inaho, observando profundamente a Slaine. —Se te nota. Tienes la cara rígida y los músculos tensos, no tienes apetito, te ves cansado e irritado y has ido al baño el doble de veces que una persona normal. ¿Tienes problemas de Colon irritable?

—¿A-Ah? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sonrosándose de golpe. —¿Te gusta dártelas de médico?

—Si no es eso, es probable que tus niveles de catecolaminas, cortisol y encefalina estén algo altos. Entonces es solo estrés.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema? Yo no... —hizo una pausa, con la lengua trabada y su cerebro procesando la información a mil por hora. Su cara se desencajó, articulando una expresión sombría en el rostro y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con aire truculento.—Ah, ya entiendo de qué va todo esto. " _Vamos a seducir al hijo gay del señor Saazbaum. Vamos a jugar un rato con él para ver que tan puta es. Los gays son todos unos guarros, ¿verdad? Sí, claro que sí. De seguro se la chupa a los del tipo inteligente e interesante"._

Inaho alzó levemente las cejas, sorprendido.

—Así que te gustan los chicos.

Slaine soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Pensé que lo habías deducido por la forma en que estoy moviendo el meñique o el grosor de mis pestañas, señor sabelotodo.

—No tenía intenciones de seducirte.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Porque amas a mi hermana?

—Porque no lo había pensado hasta que lo mencionaste.

Troyard abrió los ojos de par, anonado por la repentina declaración del castaño, y se cubrió ligeramente los ojos con una mano al notar que sus mejillas estaban comenzando a arder en un bochorno involuntario. Equivocado o no, ese no era el tipo de cosas que le dices a alguien que vas conociendo hace un par de horas, mucho menos si la relación ha fluctuado tanta hasta volverse algo tan malo como el odio y la indiferencia.

No, en realidad no lo odiaba, sin embargo, Slaine no era capaz de aceptar del todo a Inaho.

No parecía ser capaz de hacer feliz a Asseylum.

Era demasiado bien parecido para ser verdad.

Cayó en la cuenta de los ojos rojizos de Inaho mirándole hondamente durante segundos que duraron una eternidad, y el nerviosismo aumentó sus niveles. Señaló a Kaizuka con un dedo, frunciendo el ceño con dureza, aferrando una mano al escritorio al verse incapaz de mantenerse erguido por su cuenta.

—Deja de pensarlo. —exigió.

—Es tu culpa. —Inaho no cambió su expresión en el rostro.

Y Kaizuka se acercó por reflejo, el típico impulso de hacer lo contrario a lo que te dicen solo por dar un poco de pelea en el camino. Para Inaho, esta era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. Siempre frío y de mente rápida, las cosas que hacía se definían por cálculos previos. Ahora, acorralando a Slaine contra su propio escritorio, no había tenido en mente actuar de esa manera.

No había tenido en mente seducirlo.

_No lo había tenido en mente a él._

Slaine se encogió, intimidado por la repentina cercanía, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás tanto como el mueble se lo permitía; los pómulos bañados en un intenso rosa pastel.

—V-Vale, aléjate. Y-Yo no quiero. —espetó el rubio, posando las manos sobre el pecho del castaño, sin ejercer fuerza alguna realmente.

—Empújame; puedes hacerlo. —le retó Inaho, y fue en ese momento cuando el tiempo se congeló.

Para Slaine, el reloj dejó de funcionar.

Para Inaho, las leyes de la física y espacio-tiempo dejaron de tener sentido.

Fue lento, pausado, suave; pero todo, en verdad, había sucedido apenas en cinco segundos.

Los labios de Inaho atraparon la boca fina y carnosa de Slaine, y Troyard, afianzando el comprometedor contacto, deslizó los brazos aprisionando el cuello de Kaizuka. Fue un beso corto, apenas lo suficientemente extenso para alcanzar a degustar una pizca de los labios contrarios, tan espontáneo como una lluvia de verano.

_Pero eso no quitó el hecho de que fuera la cosa más sensacional que alguna vez hayan experimentado._

Esa misma fascinación terminó por despertar el miedo en Slaine y la duda en Inaho.

Se separaron, cada uno con una respiración irregular, y el rubio, ruborizado y con la culpa carcomiéndole por dentro, empujó fuertemente al castaño con sus manos blancuchas.

—¿Q-Qué demonios acabo de hacer? —susurró Slaine para sí mismo, con las piernas temblándole por las nuevas sensaciones que le embargaban.

—Le fui infiel a mi futura esposa con su hermano. —Inaho parecía ido en un mar de pensamientos que corrían a toda velocidad en su cabeza.

—T-Te sientes culpable. Lo sé. —dijo Troyard, y atajó del brazo a Kaizuka para arrastrarlo fuera de su habitación; la cara coloreada en tonos rojizos. —O-Olvidemos que todo esto ocurrió y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra jamás.

Inaho se detuvo bajo el marco de la entrada, atisbando los ojos aguamarina destellantes del rubio cenizo. Slaine quiso replicar por su estado de piedra, gritarle que se fuera de una vez y no volviera a verle la cara en, al menos, una década, no obstante, sus palabras no logaron fluir de su garganta.

No cuando la declaración del castaño terminó por descolocarle por completo.

—El problema es que no me siento culpable.

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, de acuerdo a todo pronóstico existente, habido y por haber, estalló.

—¡Y-Yo sí! ¡L-Lárgate de una maldita vez!

Inaho terminó con la puerta del cuarto de Slaine cerrándose de un portazo en su cara. Arqueando ligeramente las cejas, se llevó una mano a la nuca y soltó un suspiro errante, confundido por todo lo sucedido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Inaho Kaizuka ya no quiso seguir pensando.

Tocó la puerta con sutileza; nadie le respondió al interior. Dándose por vencido, le recordó al rubio que la propuesta de quedarse en su casa seguía en pie; de todas formas había extendido la invitación sin ninguna otra intención además de distraer un poco al chico.

Honestamente no esperaba que Troyard aceptara.

Por segunda vez en un día, Inaho erró olímpicamente en sus cálculos.

Lo supo cuando vio a Slaine con una sudadera encima, unas _Vans_  desaliñadas y un bolso con lo que aparentaba ser ropa colgado al hombro recargado contra la reja de la entrada de la propiedad de los Saazbaum. Los brazos los llevaba cruzados sobre el pecho, y cuando vio a Inaho acercarse a la salida, esperó pacientemente a que el castaño se aproximara para hablar.

_Asseylum y el señor Saazbaum daban por sentado que Slaine dormía en su cuarto._

_Asseylum y el señor Saazbaum daban por sentado que Inaho se iría solo a casa._

_Inaho y Slaine daban por sentado que eso no significaba nada._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Al Conde Saazbaum jamás se le especificó un nombre además de su apellido, por lo que yo solo le inventé uno. En este fic el Conde es Vladimir Saazbaum.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Antes de Medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pese a llevar horas de conocerse, Inaho quiere saber qué pasa por la mente del hermano de su prometida. Incluso cuando Slaine prácticamente se ha dado a la fuga con su futuro cuñado, la ciudad está viva y una feria ambulante se cierne en el puerto de Shinawara. Todo es ignorado cuando Inaho termina por sacar de sus cabales al hijo mayor de Vladimir Saazbaum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**I**

**S** laine avanzó a paso lento sobre el concreto de la vereda de la solitaria avenida con una expresión ida en el rostro, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre él y Kaizuka Inaho en lo que sus pasos se sincronizaban para seguirle el ritmo. No habían iniciado una conversación aparte de lo necesario desde lo sucedido en la habitación del rubio, y honestamente ninguno de los dos quería sacar algo tan peculiar a flote de manera tan tosca y en medio de una calle desolada y tétrica.

Las luces amarillentas de los postes eléctricos que iluminaban el bulevar se le hacían desabridas y secas, casi forzosas. La caminata que suponía el trayecto entre la propiedad Saazbaum y la casa de Inaho era larga, tensa y algo agotadora; ilusamente Slaine pensó que, quizás, el viaje se haría en coche, un taxi o incluso en bus público, y se había dejado convencer de hacer las cosas a la manera de Kaizuka sin saber que el lugar estaba al otro lado de la ciudad de Shinawara.

Diferentes clases sociales suponían diferentes sectores de vivienda.

Inclusive cuando eso es de conocimiento popular, Slaine guardó la esperanza de que la distancia entre ambos en ese aspecto no fuera tan kilométrica y abismal. Conocía bien lo que era los tiempos de hambruna y falta, sin embargo, dudaba mucho que Asseylum fuera a casarse con alguien de un estatus social muy inferior al suyo. No se trataba de prejuicios; solo de probabilidades, especialmente cuando Vladimir Saazbaum nunca había impulsado a Asseylum a considerar relacionarse con otras clases sociales.

Pero Asseylum entró a una universidad estatal, por mucho que su educación se desarrollara siempre en institutos privados y seminarios exclusivos. Básicamente la muchacha no conocía a cabalidad lo que era el resto del mundo y la tierra, o cómo de verdad funcionaba la sociedad cuando el dinero no estaba a tu favor. Fue un golpe de geniuna sorpresa para el rubio enterarse que la heredera legítima de las empresas Vers había escogido por convicción propia una facultad del estado por sobre una privatizada.

Slaine Troyard tampoco se hubiera imaginado que su pequeña hermanita se casaría tan pronto. A los veinte años esperas grandes cosas; nunca el matrimonio.

Tampoco esperas ser besado por el prometido de tu hermana a un mes de la boda.

El primero de Abril lucía un poco como un día precipitado para celebrar un matrimonio; tenía entendido que la proposición fue hecha por Inaho hace, tal vez, una semana atrás, y no había reparado en excusas para negarle a Asseylum una fecha próxima. Por lo demás, el rubio cenizo pensaba sinceramente que un mes era un tiempo demasiado reducido para planear una boda completa y de primera clase como suponía que su hermana querría, y famosos asesores que se especializaban en casamientos no pertenecían al catálogo de una agencia muy accesible.

Ahí era cuando Slaine entraba en escena.

Decoraciones, arriendos de salón, florales, banquetes, invitados, orquesta, música, un pastel enorme y un vestido que la hiciera ver como una princesa. Slaine Saazbaum Troyard era el encargado de velar por los sueños de Asseylum y hacer de su matrimonio una boda de ensueños como en los cuentos de hadas; hacerla sentir como la emperatriz de Marte y de la realeza terrestre en el día quizás más importante de su vida.

También llevaba la tarea de transformar a Kaizuka Inaho en un príncipe azul.

Atisbó de reojo al castaño; el paso suave de su caminar sobre la acera pálida y su rojiza mirada derechamente clavada a su frente le hacía ver, lejos de asemejarse a un príncipe, como un caballo de carroza con los ojos vendados. De rostro serio, sin expresión alguna en sus facciones; Inaho no poseía la sonrisa encantadora de un caballero noble ni las maneras distintivas de un conquistador. Parecía más bien un tipo ordinario, distante y calculador que no encajaba muy bien con el concepto de "hombre de ensueños".

No podía llegar a entender qué es lo que Asseylum había visto en él. Físicamente no era desagradable, pero, según Slaine, no sacaba el provecho debido de su atractivo físico, y era tan adusto que resultaba difícil saber si estaba feliz, triste, a gusto o incómodo.

Demasiado complicado de leer.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Inaho le devolvió la mirada, un poco sorprendido por saberse observado, y sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y pausados.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el castaño, ganándose la atención del rubio.

Slaine carraspeó un poco, tratando de recuperar la compostura perdida, y aferró las manos pálidas a la correa del bolso que traía colgando del hombro. La sudadera verde que llevaba puesta era lo suficientemente delgada para que el cuerpo se le estremeciera por el frío de la noche, y metió lo dedos en los bolsillos como si intentara esconderse en su propio caparazón del resto del mundo.

Desvió la mirada hacia los árboles que se asentaban en hilera a un lado de la vereda.

—No realmente. —contestó al fin el chico, desentendiéndose. —Te miraba por curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad de qué?

—De saber qué vio mi hermana en ti. —Slaine mantuvo la vista al frente; sus ojos hicieron un esfuerzo descomunal para no desviarse al rostro joven de Inaho. —No tienes nada en especial. Eres... ordinario.

—¿Eso es malo? —cuestionó el muchacho, repentinamente interesado por la conversación. De alguna forma ese era el momento que el chico estuvo esperando todo el santo día para lograr que Troyard se explayara.

Slaine encogió los hombros.

—No. Es, de hecho, algo que no me esperaba viniendo del prometido de Asseylum.

La sinceridad en las palabras del rubio logró envolver de lleno los sentidos de Inaho. Con toda su atención puesta en él, el muchacho intentaba descifrar los grandes misterios del universo en la mirada aguamarina de su futuro cuñado. Le escuchaba con interés, con inclinaciones por analizar cada palabra, con la devoción que le entregaría incluso a la propia Asseylum si fuera el caso. Estaba inmerso en saber, a cualquier costo, cuáles eran los reales pensamientos que surcaban por la mente de Slaine Saazbaum.

Necesitaba entender porqué había sido correspondido en un beso sin culpas cuando, a la vez, era abiertamente odiado por la misma persona.

No cabía en su razonamiento ni en sus cálculos.

Slaine estaba fuera de su propia lógica.

Y quizás eso era lo que lo hacía interesante.

—No te entiendo.

—¿Qué? —el rubio se giró a mirarle, encarando una ceja.

Inaho clavó los ojos rojizos en los orbes de Slaine.

—No te agrado, pero no hiciste nada por apartarme cuando te besé. Pareces odiarme, pero eres capaz de hablar sinceramente conmigo. No te gusta estar aquí, pero estás aquí. Eres contradictorio, y no logro entenderte realmente.

Troyard chistó los labios y desvió los ojos aguamarina hacia el lado contrario; Shinawara era una ciudad pequeña, con un número promedio de habitantes en base a la extensión de su terreno, pero lo suficientemente potente para que apenas se divisaran un par de estrellas en el firmamento. Se situaba en una zona costera, una pequeña bahía colindando la ciudad y un puerto poco concurrido con mercaderes. Constaba, también, de un Ferry que desembarcaba en ciudades vecinas.

De su lado estaba la hilera de árboles junto a la calzada. Del lado de Inaho la eterna extensión del mar y la línea imaginaria del horizonte que dividía las aguas del cielo.

¿Dónde mirar? El mar parecía más atractivo que la selva de concreto que representaba Shinawara.

Suspiró.

—No puedes conocerme y saber todo sobre mí en... ¿Qué? ¿Ocho horas? —espetó Slaine, metiendo aún más las manos al interior de los bolsillos de su sudadera verde. Encogió los hombros producto de la brisa marina e intentó esconder la nariz en el cuello de su ropa. —Deberías olvidar intentar saberlo todo y dejar que las cosas fluyan a su propio ritmo.

Inaho seguía los movimientos del rubio cenizo con su rojiza mirada, analizándolo.

—Siempre hay una razón detrás. —afirmó el castaño con tono neutro, pero determinado.

—¿Qué tal si no la hay? ¿Si solo hago las cosas porque se me dio la gana y ya?

—No, sí la hay. —dijo rápidamente. —Pero no quieres decírmelo.

Troyard frunció el ceño, irritado de una manera inimaginable, y, apretando los labios en una delgada línea divisora, encaró al muchacho.

—Vale, qué tal esto: No te aparté ni te evité porque tal vez me sentía un poco solo. —Slaine se detuvo en seco sobre la vereda a un lado de la calzada; la carretera parecía más solitaria y oscura que antes. Miró a Inaho con ojos fieros, demandantes, contraproducentes. —¿Eso es suficiente motivo para ti?

Kaizuka paralizó sus pasos; no cambió la expresión serena de su rostro.

—¿Lo es para ti?

_Le sacaba de quicio._

—Quizás. —escupió el rubio y, volviendo a meter sus manos pálidas y heladas al interior de los bolsillos de su sudadera verde, retomó con paso furioso el camino hacia su destino.

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado una propuesta tan osada y, peor, de parte de un molesto idiota que se las daba de sabiondo como Kaizuka Inaho. Tal vez quedarse confinado en la poca comodidad que le ofrecía su antigua habitación en la casa Saazbaum hubiera sido la opción más sensata; no podía estar confiando tan abiertamente en un desconocido.

Porque eso es lo que eran; un par de desconocidos que hacían estupideces colosales por razones dudosas.

Era Slaine quien no entendía a Inaho, y, de paso, tampoco terminaba de entenderse a sí mismo.

Caminando a pisotones sobre el camino a un lado de la calzada, Troyard avanzaba en línea recta sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Inaho trató de darle alcance cuando la determinación del rubio comenzó a fluctuar, sin embargo, todo intento de ello se vio frustrado cuando su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón con el tono predeterminado de la compañía.

El castaño revisó la llamada entrante en lo que Slaine, con cierta curiosidad anidada en sus ojos, se detenía para mirarle de reojo.

—Inko. —contestó finalmente Inaho, llevándose el aparato a la oreja derecha. El murmullo y la estática lograron interesar al rubio. —Claro, gracias por el aviso. Sí, traigo una copia. —Una pausa nuevamente, antes de que Kaizuka le lanzara una mirada rápida a Slaine. —¿Hoy? Tengo visitas en casa. Es el hermano de Seylum-san; viene para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Vale, te llamaré luego.

Cortó con el pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil y retornó el móvil al interior del bolsillo de su pantalón. Slaine le atisbaba a unos tres metros de distancia por sobre el hombro; el bolso le colgaba simplón al costado, detenido.

—¿Tienes planes? —inquirió el rubio, en lo que Inaho se acercaba con pasos suaves.

—Una reunión de amigos.

—Ojalá te diviertas. —Slaine puso los ojos en blanco. —Con las llaves y el sillón estaré bien.

—No tengo en mente ir.

Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

— _Deberías._

**II**

La supuesta casa de Inaho era, en realidad, un modesto departamento en el litoral de Shinawara muy cercano a la zona no apta para el baño y los peñascos marinos. Las olas rompían a medida que se recogían y se lanzaban sobre la arena, y el olor a pescado y moluscos era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para que se sintiera al interior. Se ubicaba en el octavo piso del edificio, y el departamento daba de cara a la playa. Contaba de una sala, una cocina americana, dos dormitorios, un baño y un cuarto pequeño que Slaine no sabía para qué lo usaban, y su curiosidad no era tan fuerte como para preguntar.

El balcón, como era de suponerse, tenía una vista privilegiada al mar nocturno. Las estrellas apenas se notaban, mucho menos con una Feria ambulante que estaba de paso en la ciudad apostada junto al puerto; con las luces danzantes y la música de circo; pero la luna era lo suficientemente grande, redonda y resplandeciente para que se reflejara de lleno en el agua.

Slaine se había apoyado en el barandal del balcón en lo que Inaho, sin decir una palabra, se quitaba el abrigo y se metía en la cocina. Disfrutando de la brisa marina, dejó que sus pensamientos volvieran a tomar su fluir natural, intentando relajarse en lo que la sal de la playa le picaba en la nariz. La noche era gélida, pero despejada.

Cuando el frío comenzó a calarle los huesos, decidió por meterse al interior del apartamento. En el momento en que deslizó el ventanal del balcón hasta cerrarlo, comenzó a sentirse incómodo. La sala era lo suficientemente amplia para que cupieran cuatro personas sin problemas, y acogedora en un sentido casi literal al notar que los colores cálidos de la pintura de las paredes y los sillones de cuero marrón producían un ambiente hospitalario. Nada muy estrafalario como en la mansión Saazbaum, pero lo justo para que se hiciera agradable.

Esa misma sensación afable había terminado por ponerlo incómodo.

Inaho hacía ruido en la cocina; los platos chocando, la sartén sonando sobre el fogón, las puertas de la nevera abriéndose y cerrándose de tanto en tanto. Slaine en realidad no tenía hambre; la cena había sido lo suficientemente contundente para dejarlo satisfecho, y Kaizuka no se veía como alguien con un apetito tan grande. Era esbelto, un poco bajo en comparación con él mismo y de bonita piel. Se podría decir, quizás, que tenía una alimentación estricta y bien cuidada.

Slaine observó a su alrededor buscando qué hacer, qué decir, dónde mirar. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y en la base baja de la pequeña mesa de centro, había un revista blanca de letras rojas, negras y doradas en la portada. No alcanzaba a ver bien la imagen, y al tomarla entre los dedos se dio cuenta de que una chica enfundada en un grueso vestido blanco posaba en la tapa.

Comprendió que era una revista de novios en el momento en que su cuerpo se tumbó por sí solo sobre el sofá. Se arellanó sobre el respaldo y comenzó a hojear con cierto grado de interés las páginas. Era un catálogo viejo; podía saberlo por la fecha impresa al pie de cada hoja; pero no por eso inservible. Se podría decir, quizás, que era perfecta para lo que Troyard se imaginaba de la boda de Asseylum.

Inaho le observaba desde la cocina, sin que Slaine lo notara realmente, viendo cómo el muchacho ponía especial énfasis en la revista.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —ofreció el castaño con la voz lo suficientemente firme para ser tomado en cuenta.

El mayor de los hermanos Saazbaum levantó la mirada, cayendo en la cuenta de que los ojos rojizos de Kaizuka le seguían con ahínco. Negó con la cabeza, y con palabras simples dijo:—Estoy bien, gracias.

Volvió la vista hacia el artículo que hablaba sobre los adornos florales. Inaho volvió a meter la cabeza al interior de la cocina.

Los minutos transcurrieron en un silencio cómodo; cada uno empeñado en sus intereses. Cuando el jaleo en la cocina se detuvo, Inaho salió a la sala quitándose el delantal negro y colgándolo en el gancho enroscado de plástico a un lado de la nevera; Slaine seguía inclinado sobre la revista.

Se acercó a él y miró las páginas por sobre su hombro.

—Es una antigua revista de novios de hace un par de años. —comentó el castaño, leyendo los pedazos de texto que la cabeza de Troyard no cubrían.

—Tiene bonitos diseños. —respondió Slaine, sonriendo apenas, cerrando la revista con cuidad y dejándola de vuelta en su lugar. —No sabía que tu plan de casarte venía de hace tanto tiempo.

—No es mía; es de Yuki-nee.

—¿Yuki-nee?

—Mi hermana.

Slaine no fue capaz de evitar articular una expresión de asombro en su rostro; el departamento no lucía como un lugar donde viviera una mujer. Parecía, más bien, un apartamento de un soltero autosustentable; el decorado era sobrio y no habían objetos de mujer regados por aquí y por allá en ciertos puntos claves. Había dado claramente por sentado que Inaho vivía solo.

Vovlió a echarle un vistazo a la revista, analizando la información.

—¿Está casada? —preguntó.

—Lo estuvo. —contestó el castaño, pasando frente a sus piernas y sentándose al otro lado del sofá. —Se separó hace un año, más o menos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró con el sujeto? —se aventuró a indagar Slaine, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyando la espalda de lleno sobre el respaldo.

Odiaba ese tipo de relaciones.

—Seis meses, quizás. Yamada la dejó por una oficial de rango superior.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y guardó silencio; su mal humor comenzó a propagarse por su cuerpo vertiginosamente, cosa que no pasó realmente desapercibida por Inaho. Le traía malos recuerdos; historias de las fraternidades de la universidad, estudios mezclados con relaciones amorosas infructuosas y cicatrices que no van a borrarse nunca.

—¿Estás molesto?

—No. —respondió rápidamente el rubio. Los ojos penetrantes de Inaho le obligaron a sincerarse. Suspirando, dijo:—Son cosas mías.

—Pareces muy tenso. ¿Alguien te dejó en el pasado?

—¿Cuándo comenzamos a hablar de mí?

—Es lo natural.

—E innecesario. —espetó el muchacho, levantándose de golpe del sillón marrón de cuero. Se paró frente al ventanal del balcón y, suspirando, dejó que sus hombros cayeran derrotados. —Déjalo; no hay mucho que hablar sobre nada. Solo quiero dormir un poco.

Inaho se irguió suavemente y dirigió hacia el pasillo.

—Iré a prepararte un futón.

Slaine no dijo nada, y se quedó observando sin mirar realmente el cielo nocturno que se cernía sobre Shinawara y sobre el propio mar oscuro moteado en manchas blancas ondeantes sobre las olas. La luces llamativas de la Feria vibraban en la atmósfera y todavía podía escuchar la música de circo retumbar en el puerto. La gente gritaba, reía y bailaba en conjunto.

La ciudad nunca había sido un lugar muy turístico.

No se dio cuenta que era observado hasta que los ojos de Kaizuka se hicieron más pesados, densos e insistentes. Se giró sobre su propio eje, mirando al castaño apoyado contra la pared del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, quieto y atento en su lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. No respondió. —Vale, deja de mirarme; es incómodo.

—Lo siento, pero eres incluso más guapo que tu hermana. —admitió Inaho. —Quien te haya dejado en el pasado debió estar algo equivocado contigo.

Y desapareció al interior del pasillo.

Las mejillas de Slaine, sonrosadas y acaloradas por el bochorno, se encendieron con la misma rapidez con la que el castaño había abandonado la sala. Paralizado en su lugar, no fue capaz de reaccionar bien, y rápidamente una nube espesa de pensamientos que iban y venían comenzó a representar un dolor de jaqueca.

Se sintió humillado.

Salió a pisotones furiosos a la siga de Inaho. Ingresó a la primera habitación que encontró en el diminuto corredor, y dio directamente con un cuarto modesto, sobrio, espacioso en la que no se tomó muchas molestias de inspeccionar. Kaizuka estaba allí, observándole con un signo de interrogación estampado en la cabeza.

Troyard se acercó y lo zarandeó por el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Sexo? ¿Dinero? ¿Una mamada gratis? —escupió el chico, molesto. —Porque vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más para poder sacarme apenas un trabajo manual.

—No pensaba en eso.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu punto? Porque no vine aquí a recibir la pena de alguien más con halagos absurdos.

Inaho apartó las manos pálidas de Slaine de su cuello con suavidad, cosa que terminó por enfurecer más al rubio cenizo.

—No lo dije por pena.

—Deja de mentir.

—No lo hago.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago.

—Ya basta. —rugió Slaine. —¿Qué quieres de mí para que estés mosqueándome de esta manera?

El rubio observó con ojos demandantes y voraces a Inaho, insistente, molesto. No sabía qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Kaizuka, y no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello no se trataba más que de una jugarreta típica de los jóvenes de su tipo y de su edad, intentando seducir al pobre diablo gay para ver qué tan puta era. Se había topado con millones de esos sujetos en su vida, y prefería dejar los cosas en claro desde el principio.

_Claro; si solo fuera un juego cruel._

—No lo sé. —contestó Inaho con determinación, si cambiar su mirada serena. La expresión de Slaine se desencajó un poco más. —Solo digo lo que pienso.

—¿Y en qué estás pensando ahora?

—En ti. —sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse; su paciencia y su cordura se fueron perdiendo poco a poco. —Intento entenderte, pero eres más complicado de lo que aparentas.

Y volvió a suceder.

El reloj se detuvo.

Las leyes de la física no surtieron efecto.

Slaine se lanzó sobre la boca suave de Inaho con la intensidad suficiente para lograr derribarlo. Tumbado sobre el  _futón_  recientemente posicionado en el suelo de una habitación que Troyard no reconoció, al castaño le costó su cuota de rapidez para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Terminó por corresponder, porque de alguna manera su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, que no se acobardara, que simplemente tomara lo que quería.

_Lo quería. Ahí estaba el meollo de todo el asunto._

Slaine jugaba con los labios de Inaho. Posicionado a horcajadas sobre él, hundía su boca en la contrario y dejaba que sus propios deseos tomaran el control de la situación, incluso si tenía más que claro que, al final de la jornada, se arrepentiría de todo.

Arriesgando tanto por algo tan incierto como el deseo.

Lentamente las posiciones cambiaron, los dedos se escurrieron más allá de lo permitido y la sudadera verde de Troyard quedó olvidada en un rincón en la habitación. Inaho besaba con impaciencia su cuello y dejaba que los suspiros roncos, errantes y reprimidos del rubio cenizo se escabulleran entre ambos. Las palabras, en realidad, sobraban.

Slaine, embargado por las sensaciones, los sonidos y los sentimientos, apartó ligeramente al muchacho. Lo observó a los ojos; los jadeos escapando de su boca.

—¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre? —inquirió Slaine; Inaho se mantuvo callado, dándole el voto a favor. Saazbaum sonrió socarronamente, con complacencia. —Vale,  _yo te guío._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Cuando la lluvia termina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**I**

**C** uando Inaho despertó sobre el  _futón_  arrugado y desordenado en el piso de su habitación con una de las más grandes perezas de su existencia, la luz cálida que pegaba a eso de las nueve del día se filtraba por entre las persianas cerradas y el vidrio trasparente, apenas alcanzando sus ojos y quemándole los párpados. En sus intentos por arrojar fuera y sacudirse los efectos del sueño mientras bostezaba profundo y flexionaba los músculos, se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes.

_Uno; era demasiado tarde para levantarse._

_Dos; Slaine no estaba junto a él, y tampoco se encontraba por ningún lado._

Fue raro para Inaho, luego de asimilar el hecho de que estaba solo en el suelo de su habitación, extrañar el aroma a lluvia e invierno de Slaine. No se había percatado antes del detalle, del peculiar olor que iba rodeando al rubio cenizo de tristes ojos aguamarina casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Despedía el recuerdo de tierra mojada, de charcos en los caminos no pavimentados, de cielos grises y bosques húmedos en medio de las vacaciones de las estaciones más heladas del año. Y Kiazuka no sabía porqué le inspiraba sensaciones como esa; la vida en Shinawara era cálida y marina, no conocía algo diferente.

No conocía la sensación de vivir rodeado de lluvias espontáneas y la naturaleza más íntima y esconcondida del mundo.

En cuentas resumidas, nunca había conocido a alguien como Slaine Saazbaum.

Giró la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla sobre la almohada que había terminado por robar de su propia cama; el espacio vacío que debería estar ocupando el cuerpo de Slaine Saazbaum en el futón tenía impregnado su perfume natural. A Inaho le cosquilleó en la nariz la sensación y, contra su raciocinio, hundió el rostro en ese hueco solitario que el chico rubio había dejado.

Se supone que Inaho amaba a Asseylum.

¿Por qué no podía llegar a imaginarse despertar el resto de sus días junto a su rostro de porcelana y sus cabellos resplandecientes y rubios? Las luz de un sol madrugador inmiscuyéndose por las persianas abiertas, el reloj digital sobre el velador, un armario compartido al fondo del cuarto. ¿Por qué le estaba costando figurárselo ahora? Quería tener niños, al menos eso era lo que deseaba en una vida compartida con la heredera de las empresas Vers.

Ya no tenía una imagen en concreto en la cabeza.

Inaho ya no sabía qué era lo que quería.

Solo una persona y un día fueron suficientes para volcar ese mundo que había idealizado en la mente. En sus ideas no figuraba Slaine, sin embargo, ya no tenía la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto con su vida ligándola a Asseylum Vers Allusia. ¿Quizás estaba precipitándose, exactamente como Yuki había pronosticado? ¿Tal vez no era el momento? Dudar ahora sobre su compromiso parecía irreal y un poco cobarde de su parte.

Pero ahí estaba, titubeando, tratando de encontrar el camino correcto de nuevo.

¿Slaine Saazbaum Troyard era el culpable de todo su dilema? El sexo con el chico había sido impresionantemente bueno, e Inaho había terminado por darse cuenta que su interés por él estaba comenzando a adquirir un carácter sexual. Las caricias, los besos, el sabor de su piel, la sublime sensación de sentir el interior del muchacho, tan cálido y placentero que apenas podía mantener su corazón exaltado en su lugar.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido; Inaho no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más que en Slaine retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo cálido y húmedo.

Sus piernas estaban colgando en el borde del abismo, y Kaizuka Inaho apenas empezaba a caer en la cuenta de ello.

**II**

Cuando Yuki arribó en el departamento a eso de las once de la mañana, Inaho seguía tumbado sobre el futón de su cuarto, meditando, reflexionando consigo mismo, sin notar siquiera que su hermana mayor estaba observándole con las cejas fruncidas y una mueca avergonzada en el rostro. La suboficial Kaizuka había tenido una noche larga en su turno en la penitenciaría de Shinawara, y esperaba que, al menos, Inaho estuviera en pie o, en su defecto, no estuviera en casa.

Pero no encontrar al menor de los Kaizuka desnudo sobre un futón completamente enrredado en el piso flotante, con su ropa desperdigada a su alrededor y una mirada completamente perdida en algún punto del techo raso que el chico, en realidad, no estaba viendo.

—Naho-kun... —carraspeó Yuki, haciéndose notar. Inaho clavó los ojos en su hermana con lentitud. —Sé que es tu prometida, y sé que la amas mucho, y sé que ella también te quiere mucho. Pero, ¿podrían, por favor, dejar el tema de  _los bebés_ para después de la boda? —hizo una pausa, dejando que el castaño procesara bien la información. Señaló el futón desordenado y las ropas del chico regadas por el piso con el dedo índice. —Tu cuarto, Naho-kun, y mientras vivas conmigo,  _no es_ un buen lugar para hacer bebés con Seylum-san.

Inaho le atisbó sin parpadear y Yuki, dejando salir un suspiro cansino y murmurando para sí misma sobre la imprudencia de los jóvenes de hoy en día, se retiró a su propia habitación sin agregar nada.

El muchacho apenas dejó escapar un resuello tenue; había tenido sexo, pero no precisamente con ella.

Necesitaba sentir algo de culpa por ello para poder caer de lleno en el hecho de que le estaba siendo infiel a su futura esposa con su hermano.

Dioses santos; sonaba horrible.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Inaho Kaizuka se levantó del futón apenas con la energía suficiente para no volver a tumbarse. Rascándose la nuca y comprobando la hora en el reloj digital de su escritorio, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en se preciso instante era darse una ducha de agua fría para despejarse; su cabeza era un lío, un revoltijo de pensamientos que terminaron por abrumarlo por completo. Empezaba a sentir los efectos de la realidad surtir en su cuerpo.

Estaba por tomar un toalla del cuarto de lavandería cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y sonar sobre la mesita de centro del living.

Inaho, siempre precavido y cuidadoso, apenas se dignó a chequear el número de la llamada entrante en la pantalla del aparato.

—¿Diga?

— _Inaho-san_. —reconoció la voz de Asseylum hablando al otro lado de la línea, y al castaño se le anudó el estómago; incluso luego de un año de relación seguían manteniendo las rutinas de formalidades.  _—_ _¿Inaho?_

—Estoy aquí. —dijo rápidamente. —¿Sucede algo?

— _Ah. Solo llamaba para recordarte que hoy tenemos una cita programada con la casa de novios y otra para la pastelería y el buffete. También tenemos que consultar sobre la casa de campo._  —una breve pausa, mientras Inaho terminaba de recolectar los útiles para su ducha.  _—_ _¿Estás bien, Inaho-san? Tu voz suena gangosa._

El castaño tardó su par de segundos en contestar, sintiéndose un poco descolocado al saberse evidente en su estado actual.

—Dormí en una mala posición, no es mucho. —mintió. Había descansado de maravilla, pero la confusión que representaban sus pensamientos en esos momentos lograba desestabilizarlo un poco.

Una risita cantarina emergió del altavoz del teléfono.

— _Lamento mucho que papá te retuviera hasta tan tarde anoche._  —dijo ella con tono suave y alegre. — _También es mi culpa; de verdad quería que conocieras a Slaine_.

" _Oh, claro que lo conocí; más de lo que le hubiera gustado a nadie..."_  pensó Inaho, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño y entrando al cuarto de baño.

—No parece una mala persona. —suspiró el muchacho, restregándose los ojos y mirándose el rostro en el espejo.

— _Es reservado, y su actitud no fue la mejor, pero tengo esperanzas en que se harán grandes amigos._

Inaho hizo una pausa, meditando las palabras de su prometida. A la cabeza se le vinieron las imágenes de la noche anterior. Cuerpos sudados, friccionándose. Slaine jadeado bajo su propio peso, con la camisa todavía puesta y a medio desvestir. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero ciertamente no podía hacerse el desentendido al haberlo notado.

_La cantidad preocupante de cicatrices que cruzaban y rasgaban el pecho del rubio._

—¿Te decepcionaría?

—¿Eh? —Asseylum sonó vacilante.

—¿Te decepcionaría que no nos hiciéramos  _amigos_?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia; Inaho percibía su voz algo indecisa. No era muy complicado leer las reacciones de Asseylum, y Kaizuka estaba habituado a interpretar las maneras y ademanes de su prometida desde hace ya bastante tiempo. No parecía enojada ni triste respecto al asunto, solo... insegura.

¿Pero de qué, precisamente? ¿De no llevarse bien? ¿De no considerarse una familia desde temprano?

Inaho ya no podía ver a Slaine Saazbaum como un potencial miembro familiar, y también apostaba su pellejo a que su futuro cuñado no estaba intentando hacer las pases con él a la distancia.

_Se sorprendió de siquiera haber tenido presente la posibilidad de que lo sucedido la noche pasada había sido un error._

De verdad, algo estaba mal en todo el asunto.

Asseylum suspiró.

— _Supongo que sí, un poco; pero es más importante que mantengan una buena relación. Serán familia dentro de un mes._

—Familia. —Inaho saboreó la palabra en los labios. —Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Acordamos hora y lugar?

— _A mediodía en el lugar de siempre._ _—_ la voz de la chica tomó un carácter animado.  _—_ _Podríamos pasar a comer algo._

—¿Qué hay con Slaine-san? —la pregunta había salido por sí sola. Inaho se desconcertó de sí mismo al intentar reformular el sentido de ello. —Viene para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, según sé.

Una nueva pausa; la heredera de Vers se mostró incluso más dubitativa en ese aspecto. El castaño cayó en la cuenta de que había tocado un tema sensible. Era extraño; Slaine de por sí parecía ser un punto de hiperestesia en el cuadro familiar que el señor Saazbaum había construido.

Asseylum chasqueó la lengua con suavidad, como si intentara encontrar los conceptos precisos.

— _Ahora mismo no se siente muy bien; algo le sentó mal al desayuno, aunque no ha querido hablarlo conmigo. Se ha levantado a darse una ducha temprano y ha estado encerrado en su habitación el resto de la mañana. Creo que tuvo una mala noche en casa._ —Allusia calló repentinamente, y su voz resonó distante en el auricular del móvil; Inaho dedujo que estaba hablando con alguien más. — _Okay, papá está llamándome. Hablamos luego. Te quiero._

No hubo tiempo para que Inaho correspondiera y se despidiera.

Agradeció no tener ese tiempo antes de que Asseylum colgara.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello nuevamente; no estaba estresado, sí preocupado, porque sus pensamientos fluían en todas direcciones y no se estaban centrando en un único objetivo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño, como una colegiala indecisa de su primer amor. Y es que Asseylum, en verdad, era precisamente la primera persona a quien de verdad amaba. Años antes estuvo fijado en Inko, su mejor amiga, sin embargo, el sentimiento nunca llegó a evolucionar en algo más profundo.

Y ahora todo se complicaba un poco más.

Solo fue sexo; no tendría porqué repetirse.

Abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió a la ducha fría con la clara intención de despejar su mente. Sintió a Yuki tocando a la puerta y preguntándole si iba a salir a algún lado; su hermana pensaba en la posibilidad de almorzar juntos en el apartamento o en algún local cercano. Inaho denegó, y dijo a Yuki que había algo de comida refrigerada en la nevera que había preparado ayer por la noche.

Salió del cuarto de baño con sus pantalones desabotonados y una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza, pensando en las palabras de Asseylum. Al menos Slaine se las había ingeniado para hacerle creer a su familia que había pasado la noche en su cuarto, y eso dejaba una preocupación menos en su cabeza.

Su celular volvió a vibrar y sonar mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas; el nombre de Amifumi marcado en la pantalla táctil. Atendió cordial, apenas interesado en responder la llamada, y ella junto con los chicos le invitaron a un bar cerca de la facultad de medicina de la universidad a eso de las diez de la noche. Decidió aceptar; poco tiempo había compartido con sus amigos desde el jaleo del compromiso.

Tomó sus llaves, dejó una nota a su hermana sobre el cuenco de la entrada y salió del departamento.

**III**

Slaine se arrellanó todavía más bajo las sábanas cuando golpes suaves e indecisos llegaron a chocar sutilmente contra la puerta de su cuarto; las persianas cerradas de par frente a la única gran ventana de la habitación le daban un aspecto un poco deprimente y oscuro. Incluso siendo alrededor de las once de la mañana y su cuerpo renegando su posición sobre la colcha, no quería salir.

Sus piernas dolía, sus músculos dolían, todo lo que conformaba su cuerpo se quejaba resentido por la pose, pero se negaba rotundamente a salir de su habitación y de su propia cama. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie; estaba sumido en ese tipo de estado anímico donde la soledad y el autismo eran los mejores compañeros.

Pero tenía una hermana demasiado buena y dulce para siquiera dejarlo en ese estado.

Y también tenía un padre preocupado y estricto que no deseaba ver a su hijo mayor decaído de esa manera.

Asseylum no había parado de insistirle durante toda la mañana para que dejara su mal humor de lado y se dignara a al menos poner un pie fuera de su cuarto, dejar la seguridad de su cueva de ermitaño y enfrentarse a su familia, a su adorada hermana.

_No._

_Absolutamente no._

¿Cómo demonios iba a mirar a Asseylum, la dulce niña de sus ojos, a la cara cuando se había acostado con su prometido la noche pasada? ¿El futuro esposo de su hermanita? Ciertamente se había dejado llevar, un desliz, pero la culpabilidad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Especialmente cuando el sexo con Kaizuka Inaho se había sentido tan malditamente bien.

El chico era primerizo con un hombre; se podía apreciar a kilómetros el hecho de que en ese momento el castaño había dudado en cómo llevar a la práctica un tema todavía demasiado tabú en la sociedad. Pero pese a ello, la manera en que sus cuerpos habían reaccionado y respondido a las exigencias del otro había sido como tocar el cielo para Troyard. Fue tosco, no obstante, también había sido inesperadamente placentero.

Vamos, que él no debería estar disfrutando del recuerdo de esa forma. Era inmoral de su parte hacerlo.

Ética, Troyard. Tu padre te enseñó sobre eso.

Nuevamente tocaron a la puerta, esta vez con una insistencia mayor. Slaine se arrebujó incluso más bajo las sábanas si era posible.

—¿Slaine?  _—_ la voz de Asseylum acentuó su remordimiento en el pecho. No encontró las fuerzas para contestar.  _—_ Slaine, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a un doctor?

Troyard se mordió los labios con fuerza; no merecía la amabilidad de su linda princesa, le estaban ofreciendo una misericordia que no debería recibir, porque había traicionado de la peor manera posible a la muchacha. Había mentido sobre el malestar estomacal que estaba sufriendo, pese a que no era del todo mentira el sentirse enfermo, y ahora estaba siendo cruel al dejar que Asseylum hablara con un muerto como él.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado la propuesta del malnacido de Inaho en primer lugar?

Debió haber dejado su lucidez tirada en alguna parte.

—Estoy bien.  _—_ respondió; la voz la tenía rasposa.

La muchacha, no muy convencida del tono y los resuellos tenues en la voz de Slaine, continuó férrea y obstinada al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Necesitas algo? Puedes pedirme lo que sea, ¿sabes?

Troyard apretó los dientes. Era tan complicado negársele...

—Estoy bien, Asseylum. No te preocupes.

—Vale.  _—_ la heredera de Vers pareció meditárselo por un segundo; nada parecía lo suficientemente convincente para ella, pero no podía hacer mucho cuando la hora estaba corriendo en su contra. Suspiró, dándose por vencida. _—_ Yo debo salir ahora; hay que comenzar con los detalles de la boda. Enviaré a alguien para que esté al pendiente de ti, ¿está bien?

No hubo respuesta. Asseylum había comenzado a caminar alejándose por el pasillo cuando sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Se giró sobre su propio eje, una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro a ver la cabeza de Slaine asomarse por la rendija entre el marco y la puerta.

—¿Vas a atender asuntos de la boda?  _—_ preguntó el chico, entrecerrando los ojos al tratar de acostumbrarse a los cambios de luz en el corredor.

—Sí, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

El chico rubio cenizo hizo una pausa, reflexionando consigo mismo las cosas que había hecho y cómo comenzar a remediarlo. Más que por otra cosa, la razón por la que había arribado tan temprano en la ciudad con respecto a la boda radicaba en el hecho de que la propia Asseylum había pedido su ayuda.

¿Cómo fallarle ahora?

Debía estar demente.

—Vale, te acompaño.

Seylum le atisbó con sorpresa, una sonrisa perfilándosele en los labios.

—¿Estás seguro? Si no te sientes bien, no hay problema en que te quedes en cama.

—No, está bien.  _—_ respondió Slaine, metiéndose al interior de su cuarto por algo de ropa.  _—_ Vine a Shinawara por adelantado para ayudarte en lo que necesitaras. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es mi trabajo a fin de cuentas.

—¡Eres todo un caso, Slaine! No sé qué haría sin ti. —la heredera de Vers le echó los brazos encima, rodeándole el cuello y plantando un beso efusivo en su mejilla izquierda. Si Slaine no fuera gay, probablemente se habría enamorado de pies a cabeza de ella sin ninguna traba de por medio.

No sentía ninguna clase de atracción sexual por los pechos, honestamente. Y no era capaz de ver a Asseylum Saazbaum Vers Allusia como algo más que una hermana.

Buscó algo cómodo entre sus ropas en lo que la muchacha salía disparada por el corredor, visiblemente entusiasmada por el nuevo cambio de eventos. Slaine soltó un resoplido desganado; habían cosas que con el paso de los años nunca cambiarían, una de ellas era la facilidad con la que Asseylum se impresionaba de las cosas.

Una luz demasiado brillante para este mundo.

Calzándose los botines marrones, Troyard salió de su habitación pasándose una mano por el cabello para intentar arreglar el desastre que era su pelo, reflexionando que quizás, y con un poco de suerte, lo que había sucedido anoche no tendría ninguna gran repercusión en su propia vida y en los que le rodeaban.

También, y quizás, luego del primero de Abril todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sí, realmente Slaine tenía las esperanzas de que todo resultaría de la mejor manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y listo. Demonios, me costó terminarlo. ¡Ya no tengo tiempo para nada! Tercero medio es un curso difícil ;-;.
> 
> No tengo mucho más que agregar. Lamento no poder contestar reviews porque, reitero, no tengo tiempo para nada ;-;.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
